Evol
by affecctions
Summary: Love backwards. [Teiko days!] What if the Teiko first strings consisted of the GoM & Uncrowned Kings? What if the UK consisted of Takao, Kagami, Himuro & Haizaki? What if they were forced to hate each other, due to an unknown hatred passed down by their seniors? What if now, a psychology student was tasked to solve all this? What if they fell... for something they could not have?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own KnB, unfortunately.

A/n: hello guys!;) sorry I'm really slow for getting into this fandom but yes i love them all okay. 3 uh, I've just started so like I've read / watched bits and pieces here and there, so forgive me if i make any errors:P plus this is my first ever fic, so please be lenient on me~ on with the first test trial: prologue + chapter 1 c: (sorry for the shortness though. I'll try my best. Please give me feedback for me to improve!:D)

Prologue. xx

"Satsuki. Bio." Akashi said coolly, closing those bold heterochromatic, legs crossed as he ran his fingers through his electric scarlet hair, elbow propped against the back of the chair. Akashi had arranged to see Momoi in the club room, the one which the GoM usually had their meetings in. As their headmaster had recently changed, "club regulations" had to be altered.  
This new principal wanted to emulate a lot on harmony as well as unity so he had assigned his school's best faculty, all psychology students, each to one extra curricular activity to ensure concord.  
Right now, Momoi was supposed to be telling him more on who their "in-charge" would be. She was supposed to resolve any problems that the club faced, (specifically the GoM,) be it love, distress or rivalry. Duration of their attachment would be based solely on the captain's orders.  
"Apparently, as the best, we naturally claim the best student, Kizu Masami." she announced, reading from her Ipad. "1.72cm, ace in psychology, studies very well, master of human emotions, meaning she comprehends people's feelings well, and people rarely notice her." Momoi paused, taking in their surprised reactions. "Actually, I've met her quite a few times. She's a really sweet girl, well behaved, adapts fast, and also " Momoi quipped, " looking at her profile, it kinda seems like she's all of you infused together!" she says laughingly.

"She sounds interesting." Akashi says, both bemused and disinterested at the same time. "I would like to see how hard she will try to adapt to us," thin lips press firmly into a small, snide smirk; "Stepping onto my territory without my approval- is strictly unacceptable."


	2. Chapter 2

Like Momoi, Kizu Masami was also a capable, resourceful girl. Like wise, she had also gathered quite a sum of information particularly about the GoM. But particularly, their red haired captain caught her eye. She had never read or even seen anybody- who wielded such immense power and respect at such a young age. As such, she felt a little nervous at the thought of meeting him. What if she didn't capture his attention? What if he took a dislike to her? People who Akashi Seijuurou did not like never came to a good end.

She nervously entwined her fingers, standing outside of the gym door.  
After taking deep breaths, she composed herself and entered.  
Despite her height, Kizu Masami was a rather insecure girl, but unlike your typical cliche girl next door, Masami was unpredictable, which was the very reason why she excelled in psychology.

It seemed like Momoi had been waiting for what seemed like eternity, waiting for Masami's arrival. "You'll do fine, Masami-chan! Make sure you get well liked okay!" With that, she added a cheeky grin and a wink before she ushered (ahem shoved) Masami into the meeting room, and as though she was having an interview, she stood up while they all sat on their roller chairs. Brace yourself, she inwardly warned.

Masami bowed politely. "Hello, my name is Kizu Masami, nice to meet you." she quietly uttered, a million flustered thoughts bursting through her mind as she covertly observed her surroundings.  
Now she understood why the hoarde of fangirls were so crazy over these 6 gorgeous guys. Faces carved by the gods, sculpted like an Adonis. Each with a different attribute, alluring, enticing.

"Eh? Masami-cchi is very pretty, ssu!" Kise said beaming, always friendly and receptive towards new additions.

**"Who am i kidding? Of course they know who am i. They've got a super data collector teamed up with 6 geniuses. "** Masami reminded herself.

She just smiled, lips pressed together before she uttered a small thank you.  
**This girl is different, ssu. How come she doesn't react like how my fans normally do? She's different, ssu!**

"I just- Kise-kun, like wise I too think you're lovely and you're gorgeous. I'm not _that_ different!" Masami said, as though she could read his mind. "Your eyes betray you, Kise-kun."

**"They're just people. They shouldn't make you nervous. " **  
She promptly refrained herself from dropping any hints she was afraid. Body language- it gave people away one way or another.

Akashi smirked at the scene unfolding before his eyes. Well. This was getting interesting. But he had noticed something. Masami's eyes- they somewhat looked lifeless. Sad. Melancholic. _Why_?

"Is your name _that_ Kizu, nanodayo?" Midorima started to ask, ever the logical side of the team. Masami heaved a sigh, and smiled wistfully. "Yes," she said softly, "its kanji for flaw. Cut. Wound. Blemish. I bring harm to people i love."  
**"Crap. I shouldn't have asked. I'm horrible at expressing myself."** Midorima relented.

The room quietened. Nobody questioned further.  
"I'm sorry if i wasn't what you expected, though." she added. "You'll just have to make do with me for now." she smiled wryly. "Any other questions?" She asked, tilting her head to one side. This is going better then i thought;

And just then, the emperor made his move.

Akashi strolled over, past the other members around the table, each step resonating and emanating a regal aura. He stopped, right before her, as those endless pools of onyx met his heterochromatic ones. He tipped his head till is dry lips reached her right ear. "Kizu Masami;" he breathed, emphasizing each syllable, "Feel free- to come play with us," he uttered, sending a shiver down her spine. Was this a test?

However, she wouldn't lose either. Her mind moved fast. If Akashi can, I can too. She made her move, maneuvering her lips in the exact same demaneour Akashi had presented before breathlessly whispering back "I'd love to," and she mimicked him perfectly. "A-ka-shi-kun." She smiled into his ear whilist their little conversation, something that escaped everybody. (They were talking amongst themselves.)

Akashi retracted before he smirked and used an index finger to tip her chin up. "Fiesty. Good." and he walked away, back to the seat of the captain.

"She is approved. Meeting dismissed." Akashi announced, and there was a hum of agreement. As he got up, he whispered something to Momoi, aka his self proclaimed secretary. As the GoM exited, Momoi came over and excitedly squeaked, "he said come back tomorrow!" She squealed. "Akashi seldom approves! You're lucky, Masami-chan!" Momoi pulled Masami into a tight embrace. Masami returned the warm hug.

**Thank god i didn't screw it up.**

Little did she know it was just the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day.

Standing at only a mere 1cm shorter than he was, Akashi had expected Masami to be... A little more mature.  
Masami had long sleek, black hair and matching eyes that bore into your soul. She was a child model, thus accounting for her sharp face, aquiline nose, and a well defined cupid's bow.  
She was a mystery to most people, and revealed herself only to people she adored. Teiko's basketball club was one of the rare few.

(Before.)

"There is a price to pay, especially for stepping into my territory. "

"Yes, I understand, Akashi-kun. What would you happen to fancy at the moment?" Masami asked in wonder.

"You owe each of us a favour. It can be anything." Akashi ordered.

"I concede, but on one condition." and then she grinned. "I need to get along with all of you for a while more, so I can understand you all better!"

"Agreed. You have two weeks grace. "

"Ah, but Akashi-kun, you have to pinky promise, so i know its real." Shs said, emotionless eyes widening in anticipation of his response.

And that was how he came to conclusion of her immaturity. But somehow, he found himself conceding to her whim, as he stuck out that elegant finger to hook on to her out reached pinky.  
"A promise is a promise!" Masami exclaimed, and she laughed, a genuine real laugh, and Akashi Seijuurou found his lips curling up ever so slightly. This girl was like the weather, she acted like sunshine and walked like rain.

xx

During that two week 'probation', Masami delved further and found out that some of the GoM & UK were in the same class. Their form classes depended on their allocated core subjects & the rest of the lectures were shuffled according to their alotted class schedules. Since Momoi was her classmate, it wasn't hard to find out the other members' classes. She gathered as such:  
Akashi resided alone in the elite class, obviously,

1. Midorima took with Takao astrology,  
2. Kise studied with Kagami in language and literature,  
3. Murasakibara was with Himuro in the culinary stream, &  
4. Aomine was with Kuroko in history and arts.

This being said, during that two week interval, seats had been shuffled and students were placed in accordance to their co-curriculum activities, due to the new rulings, and thus they either landed up beside, in front, or behind a fellow teammate.

It was hard, because at the same time, they were tempted to know each other better, but they also had to uphold the feud their senpais had left behind as a 'legacy'.  
But, the more forbidden, the bigger the longing, the larger the craving; the temptation was overwhelming, and due to the fact that in classes they had to (or rather forced to) get along with their 'partners', or their grades would be affected in projects, they soon paid no heed to that belief, and started to mingle with one another.

Also, during this busy interval, Haizaki no longer 'gave a shit' about basketball, and subtly quit, still sore about the fact that he was 'kicked out' and 'replaced' by Kise.  
Bitter resentment filled Haizaki Shougo's black heart and even when he left, he had vowed to extract revenge on their team; and still filled with overflowing hatred -he cursed them to eternal damnation.

After all, Jealousy- it was the root of all evil.


	4. Chapter 4

Two week passed without any warning, and 'judgement day' for Masami soon arrived. The GoM were unpredictable too- she never knew what they would want to do with her.

Unwittingly, she found herself subconsciously walking up to the rooftop- the place where the GoM always hung out at. They practically ruled that place, since there was an old unused basketball court just behind a fence marking 'out of boundaries' to the rest of the school. The place seemed like it was just for them.

The GoM often ate together there, (with Momoi dropping by as and when) where it was windy and the scenery of an overview of Teiko and its vicinity was pretty and breathtaking. (as expected of an elite school)  
In one of the forests joint to the back of Teiko's school compounds, there was an old gazebo that was dilapidated, and nobody was allowed to enter. Thus it was coined by students 'The Forbidden Forest'. The forest was locked by big iron gates that barred anybody from entering or even climbing in- unless they had the key.

Kise had always wanted to go there- he had often casually mentioned it to the rest of the team- that to him it was vintage, victorian, although in the eyes of many it was just a nonplussed barricaded structure; sadly nobody paid heed to him.

When Masami reached their haunt, the GoM were already tucking in to their bentos. Masami sat at the corner, watching them eat. She had done this on many occasions, and found out their food preferences, and their shy, silly little habits. She had also adjusted herself to those particular suffixes they attached names to, registering every new detail she noticed about them. They were intriguing people, she mused, all so different yet so similar.

After the meal, she spoke for the first time since their meal started,  
"Hey," she softly started,  
"Now that you guys have eaten your fill, can you please disclose what all of you want of me?" she said, anxiety gnawing at her, and she felt a tingling in her fingers, both excited and nervous to know what their hearts truly desired.

What would they crave? Akashi's conditions had stated anything. Absolutely anything. Anything at all. Then what would it be? What more would a miracle want?  
Would it be love? Revenge? Passion? Fear? Hope? The possibilities were endless.

"Please spare her the suspense, Akashi-kun," a monotonous voice followed.  
By now she had gotten used to the shadow's weak presence, and somehow felt a little sympathy for him, because she understood what it was like for people to see you only as a shadow - a mere shadow, and nothing more, nothing less.

xx

"Alright then, Tetsuya, don't be so impatient. We shall proceed. Shall we go according to jersey number?"

But everyone knew it wasn't a question. It was a statement. A fact.

The others nodded silently, already seated in a row since the start.

"Well then. I shall begin," that voice of authority resonated.

xx


	5. Chapter 5

Merry Christmas eve! c: here is my gift to you;) thank you so much for even reading my summary or even clicking! you guys really make my day and i love you all of you3

[Note: for the following 6 favours the bolded part represents what they longed for deep down inside, but left unsaid and never to be said- the reasoning behind what they asked for- the other half of what they wanted- things they yearned, but never openly confessed. (im sorry if it may be a little bit confusing though! :) ]

Exotic red and gold eyes softened for a mere millisecond when it met her gaze, and it took her by surprise. It was an expression most people would think he wasn't capable of, and yet she caught a glimpse of it.  
"Was this on purpose? Or did i really-" Masami soon dismissed the latter of her thoughts. Akashi always had a permanent flawless face on - a mask devoid of expression or emotion - a mask that almost rivalled Kuroko's.  
You never knew what ploy the Emperor was up to.

"Go out with me," his voice cut through her trail of thoughts. **Because I'm fascinated by you;**

Masami fought back a slight flush, to be _recognised_ by the emperor - it was prestigious. An _honour_.

The rest of the GoM wore rather shocked faces as they looked at one another, unsure of what to think. 'What was Akashi planning?' was a thought they all agreed on.

Little did they know that their own requests were also rather overwhelming. Contradictory to how they had perceived her to react, Masami simply humbly nodded her head before asking for the next favour.

"I want Kizu-chin to cook for me~" the purple haired giant exclaimed, next in the line which had somehow curved, eating a lollipop. **So I know how well you know me and my whims and fancies;** Masami just laughed, while some of the GoM blanched.  
Momoi's inaugural cooking just before a competition was already a horrible experience, (it being just a small appetizer, but even a spoonful wasn't acceptable) and they were not going to risk another mass case of food poisoning.

"Holy crap! Can you even _cook_? I'm not gonna risk another round of shit Satsuki-like cooking!" Aomine openly complained.

"Dai-chan! My cooking isn't all _that_ bad okay!" Momoi retorted, pouting and the others just looked away turning pale, not wanting to surmise on that uneventful meal, lest she deliver another hour long speech on how much effort and time she took.

Masami sweatdropped, releasing a nervous sort of laughter to fill the awkward, tense silence within their conversation.  
"Uh, I have tasted Momoi-san's cooking before, and uh, it isn't that awful," she said (_since I didn't die,_ she silently added) looking at Momoi, hoping she wasn't offended. "Although there still is a lot of room for improvement," she concluded, smiling awkwardly, hoping she wouldn't hurt her classmate's feelings.

"Awh, Masami-chan is sooooooo nice to me! " she chirped, tackling Masami into a tight bear hug. Masami smiled, sensing the warmth Momoi's hugs always exuded.  
"And her cooking is _wonderful_, Dai-chan, so shut up." summing up their childish banter, a tradition they had kept since they were kids.

"Noisy woman," Aomine muttered under his breath.  
"Oi, its my turn right!" and then he smirked, a predatory smirk, before he reached out his index finger, tanned muscles rippling with every movement, tipping her chin up to meet his navy orbs at eye level.

"You are to listen to me (**and only me**)," he huskily pronounced, caressing her defiant jaw. **So I can learn to love again;**

"**Daiki.** " a cold murderous voice shot out at Aomine, paired with a strong taut arm gripping his tan wrist until his veins jutted out.

"**Know. Your. Place.** " Akashi icily spat out at Aomine, who immediately released his finger contact on Masami, and lifted his hands up, 'surrendering' to his formidable captain.

"Whoa, Akashi, chill! I was just kidding, you need to get so bloody batshit protecti-" and he got stopped midway by Masami's hand plastered onto his mouth to prevent him from shooting further profanities.

"Aomine-kun! Are you crazy? Shut up, if not you're going to **die**, " Masami hissed, eyes glinting, before she slowly released the grip on his lips. "by scissors- that is, if you incur his wrath, and consequences will be horrible, " she ended up whispering, eyes forlorn.  
I knew it, she told herself, I bring harm to people I care for, don't I?  
She gazed at Akashi, and found that he had left them to resolve this 'issue' on their own, while he looked away in the opposite, pretending not to notice.  
She has dignity, he noted, she rather decides fast.

"Ah, let's just carry on, ssu!" Kise said, flailing his arms, worried for their lives.

And for once, the rest of the GoM agreed, wanting to hurry up and get over and done with this, hoping that Akashi's anger would dissipate soon after some soon to come lectures aiding as a in line was the team's megane.

"Mine is literally the easiest, nanodayo, " Teiko's shooter declared. "You just have to accompany me to buy my lucky items," he stated, as-a-matter-of-factly. **So I know what companionship is- in all this loneliness;**

She nodded in consent. "As expected. Kise-kun, it's your turn,"

Kise just had to deliver another blow.

"We have to do couple-y things together, ssu," he said, smiling brightly, in a softer voice, of course, since he was afraid Akashi would hear.

Nobody would be there to protect him. **So i know what it's liked to be loved;**

"Oh, Kise, " she whispered. Kise was such a doll- who just wanted- no, who was _desperate_, bent on the idea that love, love and only love would heal one's brokenness. And that, she understood.

"Yes, sweetheart," she consented, and Kise glowed brightly. Kise was easily happy and easy to please, she found out. If you knew him well enough, you would understand that his 'easily content' nature eventually led to his downfall.

"Eh, Kise-kun, what happened to your elbow?" she asked frowning, eyes scanning past a bruise marring his creamy skin. Observation was obviously, one of her forte.  
"Huh? Oh its nothing, ssu~!" he said, eager to evade the question. "Uh, I think I must have accidentally knocked myself somewhere," he added all to quickly, as if he wanted to dispel further speculation immediately. Thus she stopped probing.

And finally- Teiko's invisible gem. That blunt, overwhelming shadow.  
"Kizu-san, I would like to apply first name basis, " Kuroko said straightforwardly. **So I know what affection actually is;**

Masami smiled warmly. "Well then, I'll call you Tetsu-kun as well," she said, summing up the all 6 requests.

"Ah, Masami-chan! You forgot _meeee_~" Momoi interjected, pouting as if she was ignored, waving her arms to get Masami's attention.

"I don't seem to remember promising _you_ anything?" Masami asked, brows furrowed, as Momoi pouted, widening her eyes, and pulling her best puppy face (something only Kise could master) "Pleeeeeeeeease, Masami-chan?" she pleaded, a sparkle in her twin pink eyes.

Masami sighed and rolled her eyes. One could never reject the incessant manager.  
"What would you like then, _your majesty_?" she said sarcastically, having a soft spot for the pinkette (whom she was grateful to) for her assistance on many occasions.

"I'd like you to apply all the favours they request to all the rest of them!" she said proudly, her 'plotted' scheme finally unveiled. What less could be expected? Their manager was also a queen of stratagem. She winked at Aomine, mouthing '_revenge_', causing the tan man's lips to curl up in a vengeful smile.

Akashi, upon hearing Momoi's wilful plea, shot her a menacing, murderous glare, causing her to cringe and at once regret all her bold actions.

"Training menu is **tripled**, understood? " was all he uttered before he exited, hands behing his back.  
But of course, everyone knew it was a statement, he was absolute. And trifling with an object Akashi took an interest to was either courting your own death, (or if it was an extremely rare case, it being self-proclaimed,) there would be a very heavy consequence to bear.

And that, the GoM knew very, very well.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here is an ounce of KagaKise for you, my lovelies~

Every day before classes or in between lectures, Kise and Kagami would always play '5 questions', their very own simplified version of '20 questions'. It was their own little game, something they shared. Feelings they had in common. Hence, no matter what the occasion or their busy schedules, they would always make time for it.

Some how, despite their opposite natures, Kise and Kagami clicked almost immediately without any strings attached- Kagami somehow felt obliged to protect that pretty little blonde model, and at the same time Kise looked up to Kagami just like an idol, just a little lesser (0.00001%) than Aomine.

However, the relationship between Teiko's current shadow and light, Aomine and Kuroko, and Kagami and Kise, was that since their childhood, Aomine and Kagami were good friends; since they both had a 'determined-to-win' attitude, fiery personalities, and a heart that was bound to basketball with a passion.

This friendship got cordoned off when they found out about that 'mysterious feud' their seniors had once harbored, where Miracles could not merge with 'Miracles that weren't Miracles'; Plainly put, the **GoM weren't supposed to mingle with the UK. **  
The story was never told, or explained,and although Akashi knew everything, he refused to tell them the whereabouts of this legend.  
Although in real life Aomine and Kagami acted like they didn't know each other, but only a rare few saw through this act: Sharp observers, obviously, such as Kuroko and Akashi. Momoi had related the story to Masami, being 'Dai-chan's' only female childhood friend. Kise found out since Kagami trusted him.

But still, both Aces converged through texts or sometimes even calls, as though it was a long distance relationship. Who were the seniors to stop two similar hardcore, obsessed basketballer semes- with nothing but a legend anyways?

"Kagami-cchi~! Can we play now, ssu!"

"Stop being impatient, you brat!" Kagami heaved a sigh. Since Kise was extremely accessible to his seat, just a slight turn behind would end up in Kise churning out 5 things about Aomine.  
But likewise, everything had a trade off- Kagami also obtained information about Kuroko, and talking to Kise also made him at ease, knowing that the blonde would be hyper cheerful for the entire day with these little things he found out.

Kagami knew Kise would never rest until he got his daily dose of 'Aomine-cchi'; (Kagami experienced being woken up in the middle of the night just because he forgot to tell Kise the answers to a question!)

"Alright, alright. You start."

"What does Aomine-cchi like to eat?"

"Teriyaki burger. Kuroko like vanilla milkshakes right?"

"Un! What's Aomine-cchi's favourite colour!"

"I think its navy and champagne. What is Kuroko reading now?"

"Phantom of the opera~! Rather fitting for Kuroko-cchi, isn't it, ssu! What does Aomine-cchi like to do in his spare time?"

"Ahomine likes to flirt with all the girls with big boobs," Kagami said rolling his eyes, "Ahomine is such a douchebag, womanizing like that! Actually he's pretty good at catching cicada and crayfish, though. But I'd never tell him that, though."

Kise stifled a laugh. Ego and pride were something that stood in the way of most of the people he knew. That was sad. Why couldn't people just openly say things? Oh. But people weren't like him, he remembered. People weren't self sacrificial like him.

"31 August?"

"Mm. 31 January?"

"Un! Uh Kagami-cchi, can I ask a weirder question?" Kise quietly asked.

"Kise, there isn't a question which you have asked that isn't weird." Kagami deadpanned, receiving a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Kagami-cchi! So mean!" Kise pouted, "Everybody's mean to me," he grumbled.  
"Oi, I'm not mean okay?! And who says everybody is mean, huh? All your fangirls fawn over you like you're some god! And... I have this really close friend that has collected all your photobooks and albums. Every single one,"

"Eh? Since when did Kagami-cchi have friends?" Kise retorted, feigning ignorance before laughing that sparkling, tinkling laughter, something that, for the first time in his 16 years, Aomine wouldn't mind listening to for the rest of his life. (Of course he didn't say anything in public, but he often secretly asked Bakagami to check on and watch over Kise.)

"Shut up, you insolent brat. So. What was the question? I'll try my best to answer," Kagami consented, wondering why he was so nice to this delicate creature.

"Aww thank you Kagami-cchi~! You're the best~! By the way, your good friend was super hardcore," Kise said, rainbows and sunshine everywhere.

And then he quietened down.

"Um. I know Aomine-cchi is a player," Kise mumbled, cringing. "But, since Kagami-cchi is Aomine-cchi's good friend, could you tell me.. How many girlfriends he ever had?"

Kise gazed at Kagami with such a melancholic, yet hopeful expression, that if you only saw his sunny disposition on magazine covers, you would never expect to see this cloud his face.

"Look, Kise. If I told you the truth... It would break your porcelain heart.. And I don't want to do that..."

"Kagami-cchi, it's okay. I just... I just want to _know_."

"Kise. He has never had a serious relationship before and I-"

"Kagami-cchi." Kise cut him off, voice hard and eyes lifeless. "Please, I just want to know.. This stupid Ahomine-cchi, why of all people did I choose you?" Kise softly berated.

It pained Kagami to see Kise so broken, all because of Ahomine, and he decided to tell Kise the truth. But the truth always hurt, right?

"Kise." he breathed. "Ahomine has had 53 flings in his school life,"

"Oh." Kise plainly said, at a loss for words.

And then the bell rang, signalling lecture change. Kise fled straightaway.

To: Aomine  
From: Kagami

You womanizing asshole. Now Kise knows your affair number count. This has to be the 18th time his heart broke because of you. Screw you, Ahomine. You've done it again. Congratulations.


	7. Chapter 7

"Aomine-kun. I need you to tell me **everything** you know about Kagami-kun," Kuroko deadpanned.

Since the area they were supposed to work on was team work, the merged first strings were assigned partners for 1-on-1 practice. Stated pairs were of the two in each class, with an exception of Aomine and Kise, since they always played together. (hence the pairs are swapped)  
Akashi, as captain, had to sit out and monitor practice, along with the occasional Momoi or Masami.

"Why the hell do you want to know?!"

"Kagami-kun is my _new_ light," came the blunt reply.

Aomine heaved a sigh. "I'm still your **ex**, mind you! But... There's one condition!"

"And that is...?"

"You observe people for fun, right?"

"Aomine-kun, it isn't just for fun. At least that is a **lucrative** hobby, unlike you and your crayfish and your Horikita-"

"S-shut up... I don't- I don't really read those things anymore.. "

**"Just because Kise-kun said in his latest interview that he hates people who read those things, right?"**

"Tetsu, you know I-"

"Your condition was..?" Kuroko cut him off, subtly guessing correctly what his former light was going to say. They sat side by side every single day in class, after all.

"You have to tell me every single detail about him, like literally every-"

Zzzz.

Aomine's phone vibrated from under his table. "Fuck," he cursed, receiving Kagami's message. Kuroko covertly peered over, and felt his chest tightening a little.  
Why is Kagami-kun so **protective** of Kise-kun? Wait. But they were just.. _Friends_, right? He shouldn't feel like that, then. Friends cared for one another. _Friends_...

"Shit. What do I do now?" Aomine almost whined. _Almost_; interrupting Kuroko's endless wondering.

"Aomine-kun is such a jerk."

"Oi, Tetsu! You're not helping... " he said, massaging his temples.  
Their literature teacher was droning on about poems and some project or whatever, but screw it all, he had more important things to think about.

"Aomine-kun, please pay more attention, you were just assigned **yellow**,"

"Hah?! What the hell?"

Kuroko sighed. Here we go again.

"Sensei said that for literature this month we'll be studying poems. And as he also teaches Kise-kun and Kagami-kun's class, we are all randomly assigned a colour to write on- he will pick the good ones as a guide for us between the two classes; And yours is **Yellow**," Kuroko ended, slightly out of breath.  
But he was used to it. Despite having to repeat almost all information 90% of the time, his lazy ex-light had also (in a way) trained his stamina by a little.

"Cheh. I won't even bother."

"But, Aomine-kun, yours is **yellow**."

Aomine refused to reply.

xx

Class change

Kise was gazing out of the window. It was English Literature now, his favourite, since it was something he excelled at. He usually paid 101% attention, but today was different.

He doesn't even _care_ about you... Why bother? He has another... He already has his 'Tetsu', why would he want _you_? He has his gravure models, why would he want you? Why...  
**Why couldn't it be me?**

Kise turned his gaze to his wrist, and his elbow, tracing with his delicate fingers, of cuts and bruises marring his milky, creamy skin whenever he didn't accumulate enough. He was never enough.

"The things I do for you, Aomine-cchi;" he softly breathed, albeit too wistfully, before he snapped back into reality.  
His sensei was babbling on about poems or something, but Kise was too distracted- lost in his own thoughts. He just caught the words: 'poem', 'any style', and 'blue'.

Kise sighed. Was this fate? Everywhere he went it was blue, blue, blue. Of all colours. Kise pondered for a while, before embarking on his task.

Words flowed out of his pen like water gushing out of a river, expressing his inner thoughts.  
**Blue**. The colour he could never have.  
**_Blue_**. How he felt.

Even his pen was mocking him, he thought wryly. The pen's ink was **_blue_**.  
To him, the reason he excelled at Literature was because he poured his emotions into his work, or a given text. He understood. He felt. He craved. But he always cared _too much_. Yes. That was always Kise's problem.

xx

Next door, Takao sat in front of Midorima. Their relationship had escalated very quickly- from just teammates on the court to a shy little 'Shin-chan' to Takao having to pedal a rickshaw for Midorima every day.

Today's lucky item was a small rabbit keychain. "Aww, Shin-chan likes cute stuff too~"

"Shut up, Takao, it's.. it's today's lucky item, that's all," he said, looking away.

"Aww, Shin-chan's such a tsundere!" Takao said laughingly. Takao's teasing Midorima had eventually become a daily ritual, and Midorima finally gave in to that silly nickname Takao coined. Not that he didn't mind, but he kind of grew attached to it. Yes, that must be it, he often reasoned.

Midorima often caught Takao writing, scrawling in this small black notebook, but whenever he asked what it was, Takao would get all flustered and quickly hide it.  
Midorima found this suspicious, but didn't probe further. He was a man of his word, he knew his limits.

It was just one period just before lunch break, and Takao passed back a few math worksheets, stretching his arm backwards without turning around.  
Midorima, being stuck at an algorithm, and hastily yanked at the stack of papers, frustrated at his disability to solve it.  
"Ahn!" Takao quietly exclaimed in the middle of class. Midorima looked up from the paper on his desk, wide eyed, wondering what had caused Takao to cry out.  
Shit. From the corner of his eye, and the angle he was tilted at, Midorima saw that Takao got a paper cut. On the edge of his right index finger. Midorima winced. Paper cuts were minute, sometimes even invisible, but they hurt like hell.

"Takao, are you okay?" Takao ceased trying to purge out the blood and immediately whipped around upon hearing his name being called laced with a hint of worry.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, Shin-chan, don't be so worried about me~" Takao teased, but actually it kinda hurt, there was still a little blood oozing out slowly.  
"Who even said I cared?" Midorima answered a bit too defensively, refusing to look at Takao in the eyes, still gazing blankly at his problem sum, and Takao laughed nervously.  
"I was just joking, Shin-chan! Don't take it so seriously!" But it kinda hurt. It hurt, physically and mentally. He wished Shin-chan cared, maybe even 0.1% would do...

Midorima ran his left hand through his verdant green hair, right hand gripping at his pen tightly. He was now stuck, not at the sum anymore, but at how to make it up to Takao. After all, he had been the cause of his injury. It was his duty, he supposed, as a soon-to-be doctor... Right?  
"Takao." he finally uttered.  
"Yes, Shin-chan? I'm fine, I really am!" came the bright cheerful reply.

"Hmph. Find me when class ends." **Like hell you're okay. Don't think I don't know that you suffer from Algophobia. You're afraid of pain, aren't you? Then why...?**

"Nah, I wouldn't want to bot-"

"Takao."

"Okay, then." arguing against him was as good as not trying at all.

"I mean, it's not like I care, but I admit I was the cause, so..." Midorima murmured, bangs framing his sharp face as he lowered his head to stare at his table. Fiddling with his lucky pen, a slight pinkish hue dusted his cheeks. His heart started to beat a little faster. Why? It happened more frequently nowadays.

"Oh. Thank you, then." Takao whispered back. Somehow he felt a little crestfallen. What was I even expecting? I know Shin-chan is a responsible person. Of course he would do that... What was I expecting?  
Takao smiled wistfully, shaking his head. Of all people, his heart had chosen the wrong person.  
The most attractive tsundere shooter that set Takao's heart racing at any single syllable.  
**_[Especially his name.]_**


End file.
